1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger rack for hand tools, and more particularly to a hanger rack of which fixture pieces can be adjusted according to sizes of hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hanger rack for hand tools generally includes a bar and multiple fixture pieces. However, the fixture pieces are securely mounted on the bar and spaces between the fixture pieces cannot be adjusted according to sizes of hand tools.
Therefore, the invention provides a hanger rack for hand tools to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.